Come Back to Me
by reyes139
Summary: We only spent a week together…you were on leave and I was completely smitten by your very presence. You left with the promise to come back, but life is full of broken promises. Now I sit here in my room alone, at night, and pray that you come back to me.
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea pop into head around 3 o'clock in the morning on Thursday and it wouldn't leave me alone…So here I am with a new drabble and humbling bringing it out for every one to enjoy.**

**To Steph and Cheryl, thank you girls for working on this with me on such short notice, you guys are amazing to work with and amazing friends… to Rach…I missed ya this go around but know I love you and can't wait for the next adventure!**

**Twilight ain't mine**

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

The weather was warm and the water was a crystal clear blue, but nothing could hold my attention like your smile.

Slightly crooked and absolutely perfect.

You were standing a mere ten feet from me…laughing, tossing a football back and forth with some friends.

I was entranced.

It took you a while to approach me even though my flirtatious smile and blush at the way you watched my every move couldn't have been more evident.

You captured me in your web with that first 'hello,' but it was the hours spent in your arms that forever sealed my fate.


	2. Chapter 2

**If you want to come and discuss, view pics, and get teasers for this or any of my stories... head on over to my group on Face Book... Massy's Minions!**

**Twilight ain't mine.**

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

"You're so beautiful…absolutely perfect," you would say in a growl against my skin as you nibbled your way down my neck…paying extra attention to that special spot you discovered and spent hours worshipping.

"You're the beautiful one," I would argue and you would always shake your head and look at me with adoring eyes.

It was hard for me to accept what you were at first…knowing that you belonged to them and until your time was up, I would always come in second.

Don't get me wrong, I admired the way you stood up for and defended your beliefs.

It was because of self sacrificing people like you that this country is free.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

"How long will you be away," I whispered against your neck.

You hated this conversation and would look for a way out at every turn…it wasn't that I was a masochist and enjoyed the pain that having you leave would bring, but I had the right to know.

I promised you over the last week that I wasn't going anywhere and that I would wait.

Was it insane that I was ready to commit myself to you so soon? Yes, but my heart and soul wouldn't let me walk away.

You had a way of making me smile at every turn…absolutely gorgeous on the outside, but what lay beneath the superficial is what made me fall and completely loose myself.

Honest.

Ambitious.

A heart of gold…

"My commitment will be over within the next year…will you wait for me?" you looked so shy and afraid.

As if I could ever leave you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I would like to say something before we continue...this will be an HEA story!**

**I will never kill Edward!**

**Just trust me folks...that's all I ask.**

**Also this story is completely written out and will be posting 6 chapters a day for the next 5.**

**That is all for now...if you guys have any questions, hit me up, and I will try my best to answer without giving the entire plot away.**

**Twilight isn't mine.**

Chapter 4

You left the following week and I was crushed.

No matter how many pep talks I gave myself or your assurance that you would be back…I was still left missing a part of me.

Seeing your plane off was difficult, but I was there…by your side and showing you that nothing could get me to walk away.

Over the course of the year we wrote to each other.

Love letters.

Sometimes just a simple I miss you and we'll be together soon.

Others were filled with a never ending array of questions.

We were silly and getting to know the other with no walls in the way.

I sent over care packages whenever I could…for you and the men in your unit.

Nothing special…just the basic comforts I could provide.

These men were your family and mine as well by default.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hello," it was early on a Sunday morning in August, when I finally heard your voice after months of absence.

"Bella…Baby…fuck woman I've missed you!"

"Edward…oh my God baby…are you okay…how?" I was in tears already picturing the worst…that he was hurt and calling to tell me.

A tiny sob escaped my lips as you spoke but my mind was too far gone.

I mean, it couldn't have been that bad if you were able to speak and call, but the fear was almost blinding.

"Bella…fuck! Sweetie I'm okay…I'm so sorry…I never thought you would be this scared," hearing the anguish in your voice brought me back, but barely.

"What happened…how bad?"

"Bella."

"Yes."

"I'm okay sweet heart…I promise. I was calling to tell you that I have some time coming up and would like to spend it with you…is that okay?" I swear this man will be the death of me one day.

"Promise me _that,_ that's it…nothing else?"

"I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

**That's all for tonight folks...see you in the morning.**

Chapter 6

You arrived safely and wearing your military greens…God did you look sexy.

It was hard for me to control the urges I've been suppressing while you've been away and by the lustful look in your eyes…you feel the same.

I ran into your warm and strong arms, squeezing you tightly while my body was rocked by emotions I couldn't control.

"I'm here Sweetheart and I'm okay…please sweet girl don't cry," my eyes couldn't stop looking you over…trying to make my poor heart understand that you were here.

"I missed you baby…so much…please tell me you're back for good…I need you."

You came back to me…thank you God.

**Leave me some love...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Good morning everyone…I would like to take a moment to thank everyone who has read, favorite, put on alert, and reviewed this story. This story is actually my favorite so far of everything I've written and I'm so glad to see so many of you enjoying…thank you.**

**A big thank you to Lvtwilight 09 for the amazing banner…you rock sweet heart!**

**Twilight isn't mine.**

Chapter 7

The drive back over to my house was silent yet comforting.

We didn't need to fill the time between us with mundane stupidity…just being this close was enough to satiate our hearts. You parked my truck behind the motorcycle you left behind and I had washed and tuned this morning.

Walking inside was surreal and something I dreamed of for the last 365 days.

No sooner had we closed the door when you had me in your arms and devouring my lips with urgent nips and soothing swipes of your tongue.

My lips opened in welcome to yours and let you dominate what would be the first of many intense kisses this evening.

"I missed you sweet heart…your body…your smell, the way you fit in my arms…leaving you again is going to be so hard."

"W-what?"

"We need to talk baby, but let me feel you for now…I just got back and want to lose myself in your body for the next 24hrshours," and lose yourself you did.


	8. Chapter 8

**More?**

Chapter 8

No sooner had those words slipped past your lips, I found myself off my feet and in your arms… being carried across the house and into my room.

Clothes were shed with lightning speed and lips descended upon naked flesh.

We were both inpatient and not willing to be separated for a single second.

You entered me with a single hard thrust…making my body arch off the bed and your name to leave my lips.

"Fuck baby…so wet…tight…goddamn," sexiest words ever spoken.

Your dirty mouth always such a turn on, but you aren't the only one with that talent.

"Yes…oh God Edward…fuck baby…harder," skin slapping and groans mingling as our lips swallowed each moan.

"Fuck I missed that dirty mouth," my legs were thrown over your shoulder as you continued your assault on my poor neglected pussy.

Bam, bam, bam…each thrust harder than the last.

Toes were curling and the ability to speak almost non existent…so fucking good.

"I need you to come baby…fuck…I can't hold on much longer," our fingers met above my pubic bone and worked in an exotic companionship to get me off…into nirvana.

"That's it…right there…just a bit more," you maneuvered our fingers and managed to pinch my clit, squeezing hard enough to make me see stars and lose myself.

"Edward," I screamed while my name flowed from yours and you shot your seed unto my walls.

Barely breathing and totally spent is how we spent that first night…if only I would have known what you coming back would truly mean.


	9. Chapter 9

**If you want to come and discuss, view pics, and get teasers for this or any of my stories... head on over to my group on Face Book... Massy's Minions!**

**Twilight ain't mine.**

Chapter 9

"Bella, I need to do this…my men need me and so does my country…its only four more years , then I'll get out and retire…just you, me, and the family we plan to have…all I ask is that you wait…can you do that?"

Could I? I could and would, but that doesn't excuse the fact that you didn't even speak to me before making this final decision.

I was hurt and felt betrayed…what was to assure me that this was it and there wouldn't be another tour after or a training facility needing you as an instructor.

Would you decline?

It was all too much and happening so fast.

You were leaving in just over 72 hrs…not enough time for me to process and enjoy my time with you.

"Edward, I truly just don't know how to feel…you promised me last year when we met and decided to see where our relationship went, that that was your last year and then you would come back to me…how can I trust what you say now, after lying to me before?"

Your shoulders sagged.

Your eyes were sad; I truly believed your thoughts were of me leaving you for this.

"I'm not leaving Edward…I already told you I was in it for the long haul," my fingers pointing between you and I, not willing to leave a single doubt in your mind of what I meant. "All I want to know or better yet understand, is how this is any different from what you whispered in my ear all those months ago…how can I trust you won't do this to me again?'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Your shaky hands grasped mine tightly; all the while your eyes never left my face. I knew this was just as hard on you as it was on me, but I still felt cheated.

All the choices I have made over the last year have been with you in mind.

Where I lived.

What school I attended.

Even the course of studies I had chosen…everything to make it easier on us when you came back.

But now I felt cheated and cast aside by how little you thought of us.

"Bella," your deep sensual timbre nothing more than a broken whisper, "I'm so sorry baby…you're right in feeling pushed aside and cheated out of starting our lives together now, but I had to baby. When I first enlisted I was single and willing to make a career out of my military days. I had no one but myself to account for and I lost sight of that while making this decision."

"I'm not mad Edward…just disappointed in having to lose you again, to them, but I understand. Our relationship was something you never planned on and you lost sight of that…I forgive you…just please don't do this to me again."

"I promise baby…I love you."

"I love you too," how many days would I have to rely on those three little words to get me by…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Your visit was spent mostly indoors and lost in each others eyes.

We slept when ever exhaustion became too much…entangled limbs and tired muscles.

Eating was spent with me on your lap…being fed morsels of food in-between bites of yours, always staying connected one way or another.

Making love was always bittersweet to me.

While my body was yours and succumbed to your every demand, my mind was sometimes miles away staring at a future of me…by myself and wishing you were by my side.

I love you and will stay by your side because to me there is no other place to be, but I can't help but fear for our future and pray that once you're gone you come back to me safe and sound.


	12. Chapter 12

**Final one for the night…see you in the A.M.**

Chapter 12

The trip back to the airport was filled with silence…uncomfortable silence.

We were at a stop sign when you seemed to have had enough and broke the quiet spell, "Bella, baby, are you sure this is something you can handle…can you honestly say you will wait for me to come back to you?"

"I love you Edward…with all my heart and soul…I could never leave you," tears ran down my cheeks as everything I tried so hard to keep repressed poured out.

"Look at me Sweetheart. I promise to you…this is it. After the four years are done…I'm done and I will come back to you…nothing could keep me away...I love you."

My lips met yours in a tender kiss…sweetest moment of my life.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay…**

Chapter 13

The first few months after you left were hard.

I couldn't sleep, eat, or do anything without wondering if you were truly okay.

The only comforting moments I found myself having, was when you would write to me or email.

Just hearing that you were okay and everyone was safe for the moment was all I needed to be able to breathe. My friends tried on multiple occasions to break me out of my 'funk,' but nothing worked.

I wasn't interested in partying as most college students did on the weekends…nor was I interested in spending my money on frivolous things, when I could use that hundred to send you the basic necessities you and the unit would need.

I knew you hated when I would spend my money on you, but the appreciative phone call was worth every penny. Those couple of minutes kept me going…made it easy on my scared heart.

**Leave me some love…**


	14. Chapter 14

**More?**

Chapter 14

Today was our anniversary…two years to the date and I believe I've spent a total of twenty of those hours with you.

I want to be mad and demand you come back to me, but then I feel selfish.

You're out there defending our country against the many threats that hang over our heads and I'm here bitching to an empty wall because I miss you.

The phone rings and I dash out of my room hoping it's you…disappointment sets in when I see it's a local number and I let it go to voice mail.

The phone rings a total of five more times before I gave up and snapped out a 'hello.'

"Miss Swan?"

"Yes…who's this?"

"Ma'am I'm calling on behalf of New Moon Orchids…we just wanted to let you know you have a delivery in our shop. We tried to get a hold of you earlier, but no one answered your door or number and had to take it back. If you are home now our delivery guy could be there within ten minutes…are you home?"

"Yes…yes I am," who would send me flowers?

"Good, we'll be there shortly," and he hung up…


	15. Chapter 15

**He is a very sweet man…**

Chapter 15

True to the man's word, a beautiful arrangement of flowers was on my door step within the next ten minutes.

A lovely mixture of white and purple orchids…they looked absolutely stunning in their crystal vase.

It was a wonderful thing to see them full of grace yet at the same time looking delicate.

The card on the arrangement was simple, yet couldn't have been anymore beautiful and treasured.

_To my beautiful Isabella,_

_Today marks another year that I'm not home yet I couldn't be closer._

_Your love lives within my heart and is the strength that carries me throughout the day._

_I love you baby, and while I may not be there in the physical sense am always by your side._

_I believe in you…in us and next year this time I will take time off to celebrate properly…to give you everything I haven't given you yet._

_Love you with all my heart._

_Happy anniversary baby,_

_Your Edward_

'_Love you too baby_,' I whispered out into the empty room, hoping that someway, somehow, you could here those words as they left my lips.


	16. Chapter 16

**Awwwww….**

Chapter 16

Today was our first Skype session and I couldn't explain to you in words what that meant to me.

To see your face...your smile.

Indescribable.

We made plans for the following month as you would be coming home for a weekend and wanted us to spend it in Vegas. I was truly excited at the thought of having you in my arms sooner than either of us ever expected.

Alice took me shopping for something special for your first night back.

Skimpy, lacey, and completely indecent...your favorite kind.

We would be spending two days at the Bellagio in the honeymoon suite, not because we're married, but because you claimed to want to spoil me.

You're the best thing that's ever happened to me.

I had things set up to where I would be arriving a day earlier in order to surprise you with a few things of my own.

Candles, rose petals, champagne, and me done up for your enjoyment...welcome home baby.


	17. Chapter 17

**If you want to come and discuss, view pics, and get teasers for this or any of my stories... head on over to my group on Face Book... Massy's Minions!**

**Twilight ain't mine.**Chapter 17

You walked into our suite and almost fell to your knees...it was nice to see the effect I had over you.

I was expecting you to worship me and let me show you what you mean to me.

Instead as you watched me...lying on that bed in my innocent yet sexy negligee you had other plans.

You fucked me...hard...fast and oh so brutally good.

Months and months of frustration and need released as you rode me hard, leaving us both barely able to breathe...let alone move.

My feet didn't touch the floor...my body never left your side...my lips never stopped kissing you or your flesh.

It was around three the following morning when we finally succumbed to exhaustion and laid down to talk.

"Hi beautiful."

"Hi yourself, handsome," our smiles were huge and full of warmth.

"Bella I have something I need to ask you...it could change everything for us and it might be too soon, but to me it feels right," I was becoming nervous from all his fidgeting and nerves.

"Baby, just spit it out..."

"Marry me..."

What?

**Leave me some sugar!**


	18. Chapter 18

**See you all manana…..**

Chapter 18

"I want you to be my wife...my companion for life. No other will or ever could make my life as complete or happy...only you. Do me the honor sweetheart and become the wife to this man standing before you with his heart open...a man that loves you above all else," my vision was blurry and hands trembling.

Could this beautiful man be any sweeter?

"Isabella, will you marry me?

"Yes, yes, yes...a thousand times yes...I love you so much...so much, I promise to spend the rest of my life making you see how deep my love for you runs."

Our lips connected softly...reverently, pouring out all the love and devotion we felt towards the other.


	19. Chapter 19

**Morning kiddos…let's get these this show on the road!**

Chapter 19

Our ceremony was done in the hotel's chapel.

Simple and intimate...exactly what I've always wished for.

Just the man I love, the official, and God above blessing our union.

You wore your Army greens and I, a simple knee length white dress.

My hair flowing down my back and yours in a sexy disarray, that begged for my fingers to run through it.

Two simple gold bands adorned our fingers now...tying me forever to you and you to me.

The hotel was very sweet and treated us to a special couple's massage and then a decadent dinner.

Watching your face as you relaxed and enjoyed being pampered was something I'll never forget for as long as I live.

We laughed, joked, and celebrated our love late into the following morning's hours.

**Leave me some love…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sniff…**

Chapter 20

You watched me cry with sad eyes today...you knew this would happen, especially after getting married less than twenty four hours ago.

"Time will fly baby," you whispered against my neck as you tried to stop the emotions pouring from out of yours. I could feel the wet, salty, liquid on my skin as they ran down my neck.

All I could do was hold you tighter.

"I know it will baby...just two more to go and then your mine...a hundred percent mine...b-back h-home to m-me."

"I'll always come back sweet heart...there's no where else I'd rather be...you're my home...my life."

Your flight was called and you tenderly kissed the ring you placed on my finger the evening prior.

A sigh, a caress, another promise to always come back and then you were gone.

"God...please bring him back to me." My eyes watched your plane leave and with it went my heart.


	21. Chapter 21

**More?**

Chapter 21

I've been sick for the last three weeks…I haven't told you, but I think your last visit left me a tiny present.

Alice is taking me today to see a doctor…I'm scared, but excited at the prospect of having a mini you to hold at night.

The appointment was nerve wracking and the doctors wandering eye made me feel a bit uncomfortable, but hearing the words, 'congratulations ma'am…you pregnant,' was worth it all.

Every sly look the creep gave me.

The countless sleepless nights I've spent without you.

The hours spent worshipping the porcelain gods…all worth it.

I'm due around your next visit and I can't believe our luck…not only will I get to see your handsome face, but you'll see your child…best news I've heard in a long while.

The only thing that would make it better would be to have you here with me…permanently and safe.


	22. Chapter 22

**Oh my….**

Chapter 22

"Baby I have something important to tell you…please don't freak out…it's nothing bad, just something unexpected and I hope you're happy, but if you're not I understand.."

"Bella, breathe…baby what's going on?" your voice was scared and probably imagining the worst…maybe I shouldn't tell you yet. I mean you're overseas and will only worry and get distracted…or worse, hurt.

Fuck, why did I open my big mouth?

"Bella for fuck sake stop over analyzing baby…talk to me…please!"

"I'm pregnant," I blurted out, trying to put a stop to your rant and get it over with…total Band-Aid moment.

"You're what?" could that be a smile behind your question or was it relief?

"I'm pregnant…you're going to be a daddy Sergeant Cullen.

**Leave me some love!**


	23. Chapter 23

**If you want to come and discuss, view pics, and get teasers for this or any of my stories... head on over to my group on Face Book... Massy's Minions!**

**Twilight ain't mine.**

Chapter 23

You were ecstatic and so was the entire platoon.

Everyone sent me a letter of congratulations and to please take care of the newest member of the family, until everyone came home.

The entire pregnancy was a little hard, as I was all alone.

Sure I had my best friend Alice, but she was living the single college student life.

Parties, drinking, and the occasional fuck kept her pretty busy through out the months that followed.

My parents were deceased and the only living relative I had lived across the country…not that Jasper wouldn't have dropped everything to come stay with me, but I felt guilty for even thinking of asking.

So I toughed it out by myself and took care of everything…the appointments, nausea, cravings, and even the nursery.

The only help I asked was from God every night…I wanted the strength to deal with every challenge that came our way and for him to have mercy on our family and bring you back home…safe.

**Leave me some love…**


	24. Chapter 24

**Last one for the night…tomorrow we wrap this up!**

Chapter 24

You were due to come home tomorrow and I was beyond a nervous wreck.

The baby was due within the next few days…I was scared and fearing the pain that was to come.

Then I had doubts.

Would I be a good mother, role model, and could I do this without you if something were to happen to you?

I would survive and raise him or her, but I just don't want to ever have to without you by my side.

My bags were packed and Jasper was here to help me with the finishing touches. He's such a good man and the only one other than you I could ever count on.

"Bells stop fidgeting and calm down…he'll be here tomorrow cuz, and all will be okay. You'll both have a squirming, beautiful, bundle of joy to hold and make your bonds stronger." He truly was the best cousin I could have ever asked for.

"I know that Jazz…I'm just sacred and have this bad feeling that he won't make it…that he won't come," no sooner had those words left my lips than the phone rang.

Jasper waited for me to move, but I couldn't.

I watched as he picked up the phone and spoke to whoever was on the other line.

His face fell and my tears began to as well…I knew it.

**Leave me some love and trust me people…**


	25. Chapter 25

**Morning everyone…five more to go and we are all done!**

Chapter 25

"Bella, Edward's on the phone sweetheart…he says he needs to speak to you, but you need to calm down first…he's okay sweetie…just breathe for me."

Breathe In, breathe out.

Breathe In, breathe out.

_He's okay…he's alive and on the phone_, became my mantra…it took close to five minutes before I was calm enough to say your name, but hearing you say mine is what brought me back down to earth.

"Bella, sweetheart, I'm fine…in perfect working condition and just calling to check up on you and our munchkin," your chuckle was so comforting and the only thing that helped me calm my fragile nerves.

"Are you sure…you promise, you're okay?" please God just bring him back to me.

"Yes baby, I am, even though what I have to tell you might guarantee that when you see me again you might just want to kill me yourself," and now you were nervous…not helping at all.

"What is it…just spit it out."

"I can't come home."

**Leave me some sugar…**


	26. Chapter 26

**I know, I know…just trust me!**

Chapter 26

"I can't come home," you said and I let the phone immediately drop to the floor. I was no longer able to control my hormones or the emotions running rampant within myself.

All the plans made…the few memories I wanted to document.

Pictures, videos, and stories I could tell our child when they grew up about their birth.

Why?

"Edward I don't think she could talk at the moment…she just kind of sat down and hasn't moved," I heard Jasper say as he kept a watchful eye over me…afraid this last bit of news would accelerate my child's birth.

"Hmm…okay, okay…I'll put you on speaker so you can tell her this yourself. The only thing I will promise you is to not leave her side through all this, and try to explain to her that this is completely out of your hands bro."

After a few endless minutes full of promises from Jazz to Edward and me trying to quiet the desolate sobs that wanted to escape from within…I heard his voice.

"Bella, baby…."


	27. Chapter 27

***Sniff***

Chapter 27

"W-why Edward…why?" I wanted to scream and throw something as the enormity of what you were saying hit me in the chest. It was either lash out or die from disappointment yet again.

"Sweetheart, I've been pulled out to lead a special team on a reconnaissance mission…I'll be away for a few months at best…it could be longer. I can't say what we will be doing or where…just that I love you and our bean…I will come back to you baby…I will come back…just trust me." God, I wanted to more than anything in this world.

But I've been lied too before…made to believe that things would be one way, when in reality I was just setting myself up for disappointment all over again.

"I don't think I can baby…not this time."

"Bella what are you saying…are you leaving me?"

"I couldn't even if everything within me says to just walk away and save myself from another disappointment, heartache…loss," he let out a long sigh…he knew this couldn't continue being all me and him nothing.

"But no, I wont leave…the only thing I can do now is have our child…raise it and pray that someday, as you say, you'll be back…at least for it.

"Baby I love you…I only want you. I know you are tired of doing it all and being alone, but it won't be much longer…just a bit more and we will be together for the rest of our lives…till our last dying breath."

"I hope so baby…I truly do," last words I've heard from my beloved before he went off to fulfill his duty to his country.

**Leave me some love….**


	28. Chapter 28

**Almost there….**

Chapter 28

It's been a whole year since I heard your voice…a full year of regrets for telling you that I was tired of it all.

We now have a beautiful son.

He was born three days after Edward's birthday and is his mini me.

Copper hair, green eyes, and crooked smile…my gorgeous little man.

He recently said his first words and you wouldn't believe how much it hurt and made me smile to hear him say Dada.

I keep the few pictures I managed to snap of us on full display around the house.

The days at the beach…in front of the fire, with smiles as big and wide as the never ending body of water before us.

I did manage to have one video of us made when he was here…our wedding day.

I wanted little Anthony to know his father and how loving you are or were…I wouldn't know at this point.

After bathing and telling Anthony the story of us and how we met for the billionth time, I went to bed. Staring outside toward the heavens I began to pray, something that has become part of my nightly ritual.

_Dear Lord,_

_I don't ask for riches or gold._

_All I ask is for my family to be safe and healthy._

_For my son to grow up in a world full of love and without prejudice._

_For the love of my life to come back to me…safe and sound._

_Amen._


	29. Chapter 29

**One more to go….**

Chapter 29

It's been another year and still no word…no letter…nothing.

Anthony is turning two in a few days and I decided to throw him a small birthday party at his day care. He has made quite a few friends there and I've met some army wives there too. They understand what its like and how hard it is to keep a happy façade up when you have no idea how your other half is.

We've become a support group…best of friends and sisters.

"I know it's hard, but it'll be okay…I still have Emmett looking for you sweetie…if he finds anything I will let you know as soon as possible," Rose was the best friend I could have ever asked for. She understood how all the younger woman felt and took us all under her wings.

She's been with her husband, Corporal Emmett Mc Carthy, for the last fifteen years.

She has seen and dealt with it all.

"I guess I should be happy no one has showed up at the house with condolences and a flag," this was every army wives worst fear…to be told your loved one was no longer on this earth.

"Have faith chicky…God will bring him back home to you." I once again looked up towards the heavens and sent up a little prayer.


	30. Chapter 30

**Here we are at last…I want to start off by thanking every single on of you that took this journey with me. I've always had a huge respect for our service men and woman and their spouses. The sacrifices they each make for our rights, safety, and freedom could never be repaid. Thank You from the bottom of my heart to every single one of you and I will always keep you in my prayers.**

**Also I'm not a military expert and if I made any mistakes…I'm sorry…no disrespect was intended.**

**One more thing before I go…I have a special outtake planned which I will be donating to Fandom4SpecialOlympics. As soon as I have all the info and my piece turned in, I will be posting a teaser and begging for everyone to donate to such an amazing cause…now enjoy!**

**Twilight isn't mine…**

Chapter 30

"Anthony, get your chocolate covered face back here right now…its bath time mister!"

His giggles could be heard throughout the entire house…his laughter and innocent heart making everything bearable.

He truly was the reason I got out of bed every morning.

"Can't catch me mama," his sweet voice rang, but before I could locate the little monster the doorbell rang, putting a halt to our game and piquing his curiosity.

He was faster than me and swung it open before I could say 'Anthony stop.'

"DADDY," He screamed.

The earth moved beneath my feet, my heart thundered in my chest and spots danced behind my lids.

"Anthony…oh God," you croaked, emotions running high.

"Mommy said you would be home soon…'bout time mister," you giggled and tickled our son's belly.

Sweetest picture I've ever seen.

"Buddy where's mama?"

"I was hiding…baths suck," the little stinker, he knew better than to say those words.

"Language Anthony," we both scolded and met eye to eye. For the first time in three years, we were in the same room, same state, and same country.

"You came back," I whispered as he took a step closer to me.

"I told you I would always come back to you…to our family," his warm, strong, sun kissed arms wrapping themselves around my waist and holding me close.

"But for how long this time," I whispered against your heart before looking up and into those beautiful green orbs.

"For the rest of my life…I'm done…I'm home."

You came back to me…thank God.

The End.

**Leave me some love…**

**Massy **


	31. Chapter 31

**Just stopping by to announce that the illustrated PDF for Come Back To Me, is now up on the blog.**

**It's been placed under the tab for all my drabbles…just click on the link and you're all set…enjoy!**

**Reyes139(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**Massy**


	32. Chapter 32

**Teaser for my Fandom4lls piece...To donate please head on over to the Fandom 4 LLS . blogspot . com Just remove the spaces and click on the donate tab…it's such an amazing cause and worth us all digging deep into our wallets and giving the most we can.**

CBTM Outtake: I'll Always Come Back

Edward's POV

Song for Outtake:

Everything by Life House

The last few years away from my wife, my love, my family… have been some of the hardest and most painful in my life.

Some would say that the above statement could be construed as dramatic, but try finding the one…that special person that makes you whole, and happy… spending time together and merging your souls into one…then have to leave them behind. It is harder to endure than any physical pain.

That's what I had to do and it has been harder than taking the bullet that almost cost me my life on my first tour in active duty. The killing, running into building with bombs, or even enemy territory hasn't been as hard as being away from her and our son.

Our son.

Never thought I would ever see myself with one of those. A child, a mini me and his mother…completely amazing and terrifying all at once. Not because he wasn't welcomed, but the fear of something going terribly wrong while I was away was suffocating and then to call and hear her tears and fears of me not coming home…debilitating, but I digress.

When I first met my spouse, his mother …my Bella, I was young and loving the single life.

I had no one to answer to or take into consideration while making decisions… that changed with one look into her soulful eyes.

I was irrevocably in love with her…without even knowing her name or if she was interested.


	33. Chapter 33

**Fandom4LLS**

**Outtake from Come Back to Me**

**Title: I'll Always Come back**

**Author: Reyes139**

**Summary: You were patient and trusting…putting your faith in a man you barely knew yet believed he loved you as much as you did him. And while at night you prayed of his safe return, he prayed to that same God that when he did, you would be there, waiting on him, because I will always come back.**

**Word count: 3744**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine.**

Edward's POV

Song for Outtake:

Everything by Life House

The last few years away from my wife, my love, my family… have been some of the hardest and most painful in my life.

Some would say that the above statement could be construed as dramatic, but try finding _the _one…that special person that makes you whole, and happy… spending time together and merging your souls into one…then have to leave them behind. It is harder to endure than any physical pain.

That's what I had to do and it has been harder than taking the bullet that almost cost me my life on my first tour in active duty. The killing, running into building with bombs, or even enemy territory hasn't been as hard as being away from her and our son.

Our son.

Never thought I would ever see myself with one of those. A child, a mini me and his mother…completely amazing and terrifying all at once. Not because he wasn't welcomed, but the fear of something going terribly wrong while I was away was suffocating and then to call and hear her tears and fears of me not coming home…debilitating, but I digress.

When I first met my spouse, his mother …my Bella, I was young and loving the single life.

I had no one to answer to or take into consideration while making decisions… that changed with one look into her soulful eyes.

I was irrevocably in love with her…without even knowing her name or if she was interested.

There she was, lying on her back, looking towards the sky with a gorgeous smile playing over her lips... not a care in the world.

Bee- stung and plump, they called to me, before anything else did.

Sure, she had an amazing body in that tiny string bikini that showcased her figure, but those lips were my downfall. Then, she looked down and our eyes met and I became fucked. Mesmerizing wide and innocent eyes that looked right through me and directly into my soul…they took a hold of me and just wouldn't let go.

Tiny button nose that curved at the tip, making my fingertips itch with the desire to lay tiny kisses on and give Eskimo nudges to.

She was absolutely beautiful.

I was completely fucked.

That night we talked for hours…staying up way past the time the sun came down and everyone else had vacated the beach. We lay beside the other with only the heat of a bonfire and a blanket keeping us warm.

Home.

That night quickly, and much to my dismay, became morning, which in turn, as the hours passed became days then a week, but the one thing that never changed as the sun set down and rose everyday was her. Always by my side and enjoying the time we had, little as it was. It was what I could offer, and there she was, grateful for what I could give.

She made me fall in love with her blindly…madly.

Much too soon my time with her was up and I had to go back to that scorching desert, that up to a few weeks ago, I had called home.

She cried and hugged me to her… promising to wait for me and not let what we had discovered go.

We wrote to each other all the time and it was so easy for me to be honest and open with her, no pretenses needed or awkward moments.

Sometimes the letters would be five pages long…telling the other about our feelings and fears, while others were just us saying 'hello and I miss you', just a little something to get us by until I was granted those ten minutes to call.

It was never enough for us, but she never once complained or held anything against me.

One of the things that endeared her to me the most was the interest she took in my platoon and making them feel loved and appreciated. Those care packages she sent me, while few and far between, were always welcomed with so much enthusiasm.

Just the simple things reminded my men of what they had to look forward to when they returned home.

It kept their spirits up and made her extremely popular within my crew…in a very respectful way.

Soon enough the months rolled and it was time for me to leave the desert and go home…to Bella.

I was worried about what this meeting could bring as the news I was bringing with me wasn't the greatest… I had re-enlisted while away and had not even mentioned or asked her for _her _thoughts on the matter.

Maybe it was selfish of me, but with so much still left undone overseas, and my crew wanting to stay and help finish the progress we had started, I felt that it was my duty and responsibility to do the same.

I arrived at the airport and no sooner had I collected my bag than she was in my arms…appraising me and making sure that what her eyes showed her what was truly there…I was safe.

The drive back over to her house was silent yet comforting.

We didn't need to fill the time between us with mundane stupidity…just being this close was enough to satiate our hearts. I parked her truck behind the motorcycle I'd left behind, and from what I could see, it had been properly taken care of.

Following her inside was surreal and something I had yearned to do for over a year…to have her close…within my reach.

No sooner had we entered her house, then I had her in my arms…pressed against every ridge of my body and my lips attached to hers. Nips, bites and swipes of my tongue to take care of the sting my assault had caused… not that she seemed to mind.

Her lips molded to mine and became submissive to my efforts.

_"I missed you sweet heart…your body…your smell, the way you fit in my arms…leaving you again is going to be so hard," I crooned over her lips…just a hairs space between the two, but far too far for my comfort._

I made love to her that night for hours on end…my mind telling me that this might be the last, yet my heart telling me to trust.

God please let her understand.

_"W-what?"she exclaimed and the blood within my blood froze… she wasn't happy…not one bit._

_"Bella, I need to do this…my men need me and so does my country…its only four more years , then I'll get out and retire…just you, me and the family we plan to have…all I ask is that you wait…can you do that?"_

_Could she…I knew it was a lot of me to ask, especially with how I dropped the bomb, but could she wait? _

_"Edward, I truly just don't know how to feel…you promised me last year when we met and decided to see where our relationship went, that that was your last year and then you would come back to me…how can I trust what you say now, after lying to me before?"_

_My shoulders sagged._

_I was so stupid to believe that she would wait…trust me to come back. I felt as though the air had been knocked out of me and my eyes fell down. _

_I couldn't look her in the eyes while my heart bled._

_"I'm not leaving, Edward."My eyes snapped up at this, "I already told you I was in it for the long haul." Her delicate fingers pointed between the both of us… she was determined not to leave a single doubt in my mind of what she meant. "All I want to know, or better yet, understand, is how this is any different from what you whispered in my ear all those months ago…how can I trust you won't do this to me again?'_

I never for one moment believed that this moment would bite me in the ass later on, but it did.

How those words tormented me…I had let her down.

The years rolled by us at lightning speed and so did our anniversaries and other special dates.

I, on more than one occasion, sent her flowers or silly trinkets I could order online whenever I had a few short minutes of private usage. Her sweet little emails saying 'thank you' always lit up my days, but the special 'pictures' she would include in our occasional letter exchange made the absence bearable.

It was on one of those pictures that I truly felt as though my judgment call had been off when I re-enlisted. The picture was of her standing, facing a wall and her stomach on its side.

There…inside her, was growing a little piece of her and me, that we had conceived on our tiny honeymoon. I remember as if it were yesterday when I had walked in and she was laid out for my eyes…barely clothed, in a tiny negligee barely containing her attributes from my lustful eyes.

_Skimpy, lacey, and completely indecent...is exactly how I found her tonight as I entered our hotel suite...my favorite._

_We would be spending two days at the Bellagio in the honeymoon suite, she didn't know this, but I was planning on marrying this incredible woman and my hopes lay with it being this weekend…I wanted to spoil her and treat her like the princess I truly thought she was…it would be our mini honeymoon…something to tie us over until I returned._

_She's the best thing that's ever happened to me._

_The entire room was littered with candles, rose petals and a bottle of champagne put to chill in a bucket. _

_Everything was beautiful…perfect, but nothing compared to her all done up for my enjoyment...welcome home to me._

_I almost fell to my knees and by the look in her eyes I could see that she loved having this effect on me. _

_My first instincts were to worship her…to show her how deeply my love for her ran, but instead I watched her...lying on that bed in that innocent yet sexy negligee she had on and the plans changed._

_I fucked her...hard...fast and oh so brutally good._

_Months and months of frustration and need released as I rode her hard, leaving us both barely able to breathe...let alone move._

_My cock sliding in and out of her saturated flesh… making me higher than any drug ever could. Her little mewls of tortured pleasures making my girth swell within her pussy and her walls capture and milk me dry. _

_Her feet never touched the floor...my body, never left her side... my lips, never quit devouring every piece of her I could reach. _

_It was around three the following morning when we finally succumbed to exhaustion and laid down to talk._

_"Hi beautiful," I softly whispered against the soft skin of her neck._

_"Hi yourself, handsome."Our smiles were huge and full of warmth._

_"Bella, I have something I need to ask you...it could change everything for us and it might be too soon, but to me it feels right." I could tell she was becoming nervous from all my fidgeting and nerves._

_"Baby, just spit it out..."She looked scared…if only she knew that what I was to say was something that could bring so much joy and happiness to us both._

_"Marry me..." I blurted out, but quickly composed myself and began to do it right… say it right, "I want you to be my wife...my companion for life. No other person will, or ever could, make my life as complete or happy...only you. Do me the honor, sweetheart, and become the wife to this man standing before you with his heart open...a man that loves you above all else." My vision was blurry and my hands were trembling._

_She had tears in her eyes and a bright smile on her face._

_"Isabella, will you marry me?_

_"Yes, yes, yes...a thousand times yes...I love you so much...so much, I promise to spend the rest of my life making you see how deep my love for you runs."_

_Our lips connected softly...reverently, pouring out all the love and devotion we felt towards the other._

That same weekend we wed.

It was small, intimate and just us.

I dressed in my army greens, while she wore a simple, yet beautiful, white dress that fell to just below her knees…hair loose and falling down to the middle of her back…simple make up on her face.

Perfection.

We shared traditional vows and tied ourselves to each other with simple gold bands as a symbol of our love.

That night we made love as husband and wife for the first time and it was sweeter than all the times before. This woman…this goddess I now got to call mine, was everything I could have asked for and more, in a lover, friend and life companion.

The day that I flew back was so hard for us both.

Leaving my new bride after hours of satiating our thirst, but never our hunger, for the other was not how I had envisioned my first days of marriage to be.

Was it wrong of me to hurry the process of our union without taking into consideration having to leave her behind again?

Maybe…would I ever change having the honor of calling her my wife?

Absolutely not!

Little could I know, that this time as my plane ascended from the tarmac, that I would be leaving more than my wife behind…this time I would be leaving her with a part of me.

The months following my departure were extremely hard on us both.

Bella had become pregnant from our honeymoon and would be dealing with all of it by herself while I was away.

She was a real trooper though…never once complaining about having to get up in the middle of the night to go out and satisfy her own cravings.

Morning sickness she made sure to recount with a smile over Skype…I was made to feel a part of it all with pictures, letters and the sonogram pictures that brought tears to my eyes.

It was a week before my departure home that I was called into a meeting with my superiors. There was a recon mission that needed to be dealt with at once.

The entire thing was being led by a group of twelve…top of the crop experts in every field imaginable. The government was keeping this entire operation under close wraps and I was one of the few selected to go out into the desert and carry out this mission till its completion.

Failure was not an option for us.

My first thoughts were of course I'll go, but then Bella came to mind. She would be devastated…I would be missing a lot more than just the birth of our child.

While that thought alone made me second guess my previous decision, I couldn't negate now.

My country needed me and with its protection being a priority… making it stay that way for my son was what drove me forward with the plans to go out with my crew within the next few days.

The day I called her to say that I couldn't come home and that I was going to be undisclosed for an infinite amount of time, was the scariest moment of my life. I kept thinking if this would be it…would this be the day that my wife walked away…would I ever get to meet my son and how could I make it up to them if given the chance.

_"Bella, sweetheart, I'm fine…in perfect working condition and just calling to check up on you and our munchkin," I chuckled and remained at ease…trying to alleviate any more stress than what she was sure to exude in a few minutes. _

_"Are you sure…you promise, you're okay?" She was frantic…afraid…my poor baby._

_Please forgive me Bella._

_"Yes baby, I am, even though what I have to tell you might guarantee that when you see me again, you might just want to kill me yourself." And now I was nervous…not her calm down at all._

_"What is it…just spit it out?"_

_"I can't come home," I said and she let the phone immediately drop to the floor. I panicked and began to yell for Jasper, who had promised me to stay by her side during what was sure to be a horrible conversation for us both._

_All the plans we'd made…the few memories she wanted to document, were sinking down the drain and I had no way to fix it._

_Pictures, videos and stories we could tell our child when they grew up, about their birth._

_Forgive me, my love._

_"Edward, I don't think she can talk at the moment…she just kind of sat down and hasn't moved," Jasper said into the receiver as my wife sobbed in the background._

_We were both afraid at this point that her delivery would be accelerated due to this news._

"_Jasper, I would be home if I could…you have to believe me. I love that girl more than life itself, but it's not up to me…they command and I follow. Please put her on…let me explain…she has to hear me out."_

_"Hmm…okay, okay…I'll put you on speaker so you can tell her this yourself. The only thing I will promise you is to not leave her side through all this, and try to explain to her that this is completely out of your hands, bro." he was trying so hard to keep his calm in front of her, but I could feel his frustration mounting as I let her down yet again._

_"Bella, baby…"_

_"W-why Edward…why?"My chest tightened at the pain in her voice…I never wanted to cause her such grief._

_"Sweetheart, I've been pulled out to lead a special team on a reconnaissance mission…I'll be away for a few months at best…it could be longer. I can't say what we will be doing or where…just that I love you and our bean…I will come back to you, baby…I will come back…just trust me." God, I needed her to believe me…needed her to trust me more than anything in this world._

_"I don't think I can, baby…not this time."_

_"Bella what are you saying…are you leaving me?"My heart was breaking at just the thought of this being it…I couldn't live with her, my son…my family._

_"I couldn't, even if everything within me says to just walk away and save myself from another disappointment, heartache…loss…" I let out a long sigh…I knew this couldn't continue being all her giving and me nothing._

_"But no, I wont leave…the only thing I can do now is have our child…raise it and pray that someday, as you say, you'll be back…at least for it."_

_"Baby, I love you…I only want you. I know you are tired of doing it all and being alone, but it won't be much longer…just a bit more and we will be together for the rest of our lives…till our last dying breath."_

_"I hope so, baby…I truly do," were the last words I heard her say before we were disconnected… my ten minutes were now up and Sergeant Edward Anthony Cullen was officially blacklisted._

_So many emotions, questions and fears running through me all at once, but this was the price I paid to serve my country._

I had never once regretted joining or serving in all the years I'd protected my country, but this one time would be the exception.

Missing his birth was just cruel.

There wasn't a single day while on my mission that I didn't pray to god for her, for him…for us. Most men in my group held with them, the thoughts of loved ones awaiting their arrival to get them through the day…I held hope she would simply just be there.

The mission took a lot longer than what we ever thought possible.

Wrong leads…wrong data…wrong time at the right place.

Eventually we got the break we were all waiting for and moved forward…taking our prisoner into the custody of the United States and ridding the world of another bad seed. He was their problem now…I was done.

Ready to go home and fight for my family for once.

I was lucky enough to have someone look them up and give me a few updates over the years.

That's how I knew we had a son, his name, and the fact that we were still married to this day.

God, I love that woman.

Knocking on that door…waiting and having my boy answer the door knocked the wind right out of me.

Unruly copper hair, green eyes and a crooked smile…all mine…my mini me.

I wanted to scoop him up in my arms and never let go…I had years worth of memories to build and make up for.

I was afraid he wouldn't know who or what I was, that I would be a complete stranger to him and scare him away. But I should have known better, she would never allow our son to not know who his father was.

She was too good of a mother to take that away from him.

"DADDY!" his jovial voice screamed and my heart exploded with love and respect for her all over again.

"Buddy, where's mama?"

"I was hiding…baths suck." He hated baths, just like his old man…what a stinker, but the bad language was a no _no._

"Language Anthony," we both scolded and met eye to eye for the first time in three years.

It was the first time we had been in the same room, same state and same country.

"You came back," she whispered as I took a step closer to her...I needed to feel her warmth after being deprived for so long.

"I told you I would always come back to you…to our family." Her tiny, fragile body was beginning to be wracked with the sobs trying to break free.

I knew this would be hard on us all…especially her.

She felt so good when I took her in my arms, like a piece of me had been put back together and I was finally at peace within myself…I was home.

I held our bodies close, not an inch of space separating our cloth covered flesh. I wouldn't or couldn't let her go, not now, not ever again.

"But for how long this time?" she whispered against my heart before looking up and into my eyes.

"For the rest of my life…I'm done…I'm home."

I came back to my baby…I always will.


End file.
